Горькие размышления
by Nekoline
Summary: Un Défi XD. perso : Kakashi. Prompt : 'si tu pouvais changer quelque chose'. Neko ou l'art de s'amuser quand on lui lance un défi. Non Yaoï, je ne pratique pas le KakashixGaï...


Горькие размышления

(Amères réflexions)

**- **Trouvé ! Kakashi ! Aujourd'hui, je vais te battre !

Encore ce même discours. Tout Konoha le connaissait comme l'équipe n°7 connaissait le plat favori de celle-ci.

Pour ce qui était de la réponse qui suivait, c'était une autre paire de manche. La plupart du temps, le fameux "encore ?" prônait tout naturellement. Mais pas le silence. Autant dire que l'attaquant fut plus ou moins laissé sur le cul.

S'asseyant à côté de son ennemi naturel sur le muret, le ninja appuya son coude sur son genou replié dans une attitude voulue classe.

**- **Tu dois dire "quoi, encore ?". Mais un "oh, non, épargne-moi, maître Gaï ! Tu es trop fort pour moi !" m'ira aussi..

Encore le silence. C'était carrément pas drôle, ainsi. Le ninja fronça les sourcils. S'il gagnait par abandon, ça allait lui pourrir sa journée.

**- **Eh, Gaï…

Le ton sérieux, maintenant. Se rasseyant normalement sans même s'en rendre compte, l'interpellé garda à son tour le silence pour toute réponse, peut-être trop étonné pour en formuler une.

**- **Je me demandais…

Conflit intérieur entre le ninja et sa conscience. Kakashi, "se demandait" ? Oula. Pas bon du tout. On court ou on court pas ? On reste. Quand même. Gardant son regard figé sur l'œil baissé du ninja copieux, l'homme attendit la suite.

**- **Si tu devais changer quelque chose dans ta vie…Un truc qui changerait tout, mais pas toi-même, ce serait quoi ?

Le ninja manqua d'en tomber de son mur.

**- **Mais…Je changerai rien du tout ! Ne suis-je pas parfait ?

**- **J'ai dis, pas toi-même…

Temps de réflexion, et aussi pour s'en remettre. Un Kakashi sérieux…Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. Il en mourrait à coup sur.

Sérieusement ? Que voudrait-il changer, s'il le pouvait ?

**- **…C'est dur à formuler. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir formé Lee. Comment regretter avoir enseigné à son élève une technique mortelle, si cet élève désirait la connaître plus que tout monde, et que son propre vœu d'en sortir plus fort s'est réalisé ? Je ne sais pas.

Un instant de silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

**- **Je ne souhaite peut-être rien.

Il avait bien y penser, rien n'était possible. Revenir en arrière ? Il était ninja, pas magicien. N'avoir jamais enseigné à Lee ? Non. Il n'aurait pas laissé Lee sur le banc de touche parce que ça aurait pu le nuire. La destruction morale est un pire mal que celle physique. Que Tsunade guérisse totalement ses nombreuses blessures ? Tsunade avait dit elle-même que ce serait impossible.

Peut-être voulait simplement savoir quoi souhaiter.

**- **Mais, Kakashi…Pourquoi me demander cela ?

Le ninja releva finalement la tête, se redressant et tournant la tête vers lui.

**- **Parce que j'ai réfléchi…Et que ça m'est impossible.

**- **De réfléchir ?

Tandis que Gaï débitait tout un flot de paroles voulues rassurantes comme quoi il ne fallait qu'il s'en fasse, que c'était pas important d'avoir un cerveau, qu'il s'occuperait de réfléchir pour le ninja copieur, que de toute façon on l'aimait comme ça, et autres âneries qui aurait sans doute enfoncer le ninja si d'une il écoutait, et si de deux il n'était pas un Jounin confirmé et loin de prendre au sérieux les extravagances de rival imposé, pendant ce temps donc, Kakashi avait à nouveau focalisé son attention sur la danse des feuilles flirtant avec le vent léger.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il était assis sur ce muret, les bras croisés son torse, et l'attention portée sur le néant. Ou presque, le chaos de réflexions régnant dans son esprit étant trop prenant pour être ignoré.

C'était suite à une conversation avec Tsunade, plus tôt dans la matinée, qu'il s'était replongé dans ces mêmes phrases déjà trop pensées. Sur son passé. Sur ses erreurs. Sur cette erreur. Sur lui-même. Sur le fait de vivre.

Kakashi ne vivait pas. Il exécutait des ordres. Il était un étrange pantin, riant toujours pour un rien et comblant le vide des espaces par l'image de pervers qu'il se donnait.

Et l'ironie dans tout ça, il l'avait douloureusement perçue lorsque le nouvel Hokage lui avait dit que son rôle de Jounin pouvait le faire mourir à tout moment. Parce qu'il a alors perçut plus froidement que jamais qu'il n'avait aucune attache. Konoha ou ailleurs, ça ne changeait rien. Gaï, l'équipe 7 ou d'autres, ça ne changeait rien. Rire ou s'énerver, ça ne changeait rien.

Et c'était effrayant. Parce qu'il avait alors songé que c'était impossible pour lui. Lui n'avait et n'aurait jamais…

**- **…aucun vœu.

**- **Eeh ?

**- **Moi…

Gaï s'étonna, comme le sourire qui se dessinait sous le masque était trop ironique pour être habituel.

Il disait "moi" en n'étant personne.

**- **Je ne peux formuler aucun vœu. Je ne peux rien changer au monde, comme toi ou Iruka le ferait. Si je meurs demain, rien ne se perdra. La vie de personne n'en sera chamboulée. Alors comment pourrais-je faire apporter quoi que soit au monde ? Je sais tout ça…

Alors pourquoi s'était-elle amusée à le lui redire ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ce que serait son vœu, si on lui proposait de le réaliser ?

Gaï fronçait les sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins. A quoi jouait le ninja ? Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

**- **Plus j'y pense, et plus ça m'écœure. Parce qu'au final, je me suis coincé de moi-même dans ce rôle. La hiérarchie ninja, hein…C'est vraiment vicieux.

Maintenant, il comprenait.

**- **Au final…Si j'avais un vœu, il serait forcément égoïste.

**- **Et ce serait quoi, ce vœu ?

**- **…La volonté. Le libre-arbitre.

**- **…Tu veux vivre ?

Cette fois, le sourire amer lui fut directement adressé. Bien joué, Gaï. T'as gagné.

Le ninja resta interloqué pour la Xème fois depuis le début de cette conversation, et ça lui plaisait de moins en moins. Encore plus comme cette victoire était sans mérite.

**- **Eh, Kakashi. Si t'en viens à penser ce genre de chose, tu vis déjà.

**- **Pas de la bonne manière.

**- **Mais tu te méprends…La vie des autres n'est pas bien plus enviable que la tienne. Iruka est utile, tu dis ? Mais à quel prix ? Iruka se raccroche à son rôle pour ne pas sombrer. Etre orphelin, évoluer seul, vivre seul et finir seul. Dans quel genre de routine vit-il ? Enlève-lui ses élèves, enlève-lui Naruto, à quoi se raccrochera-t-il ? Sa vie ne sera pas bien différente de la tienne : Sans attache. Et le même discours s'applique à Naruto. A Sasuke. A Sakura. A moi.

Le Jounin resta silencieux. Gaï glissa à terre, et planta son regard dans celui du ninja.

**- **Les fées qui exaucent des vœux, ça existe pas. Tu veux vivre ? Mais tu vis. Depuis ta première inspiration, ton premier cri et ton premier regard lancé au monde. Vivre c'est rien d'autre que s'imposer. Ton naruto, là. Lui, il vit. Lee vit. Iruka vit, parce qu'il s'accroche pour. Mais se dire qu'on a aucune volonté et que rien ni personne n'y changera rien, c'est être fataliste. Et c'est pas ça qui te fera rattraper les trois victoires que j'ai sur toi, Kakashi. Alors bouge-toi et vis, bordel.

Kakashi regarda d'un œil sidéré le ninja en face de lui. Depuis quand débitait-il de tels monologues sans que le sujet de ceux-ci soit lui-même ou sa future victoire sur Kakashi ?…

N'empêche qu'il avait raison.

**- **…Et j'imagine que tu te raccroches à ton meilleur ennemi pour vivre, toi ?

Et une victoire de rattrapée.

**- **Un peu comme toi, non ?

**- **Pas du tout. Je sais que je te bats à chaque fois, alors ça n'a plus aucune valeur.

Un sourire amusé de partager. Finalement Gaï faisait du quotidien "positif" de Kakashi.

**- **Je te paie un bol de ramen, pour le sermon ?

**- **Je ne suis pas Naruto, me sous-estime pas. Ce gosse n'a aucune idée de la valeur des bonnes choses ! Des ramens…N'importe quoi. Kakashi ! Ce soir, c'est Sushis ! Et sake…

**- **D'accord. Mais le sake c'est pour ta pomme.

**- **En quel honneur ?

**- **Ma victoire sur toi.

Sourire amusé.

**- **Disons ça comme ça. Mais dis-moi, Kakashi…parlant d'Iruka.

Regard de la part du ninja. Il attend la suite.

**- **Tu pense qu'il serait classe en petite fée à vœux ?

**- **Je le pense pas. Je le sais.

**- **Comment ça tu le…

Tilt.

Seconde victoire de récupérée. Et un Gaï fulminant tout ce qu'il savait de ne pas avoir précédé Kakashi sur ce point. Et Kakashi de répliquer qu'Iruka n'est pas un objet de concurrence. Mais qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de l'utiliser comme tel, au moins il saurait ce qu'était le Dolphin Punch.

Les gens continuent à rire, à pleurer, à se confondre dans la solitude ou dans la masse.  
A être utile ou sans valeur.  
Et tous vivent. Et ont toujours vécu.

Lui aussi. Il ne s'en rendait juste pas compte.


End file.
